Larga Noche
by Hyaku.chan
Summary: Te quedaste estática. Tú, Feferi Peixes, por primera vez en tu vida, no sabías que decir. Porque era complicado, la chica que te gustaba fue novia del chico al que tú le gustabas. De una situación como esta, seguramente alguien saldría lastimado.


Le sonreíste, no con tu expresión sincera, sino con la que ya habías esbozado y practicado miles de veces. Y, para ellos, esa era la única sonrisa que les mostrarías. Sacudiste el cabello, que te habías arreglado hace horas, pero que seguía igual de perfecto.

Sollux había pasado por ti a tu casa, y se había sonrojado al verte con un vestido azul -de tu hermana-, ajustado y corto. Te halago un poco su acción, pero la forma en que te veía el escote era desagradable, y te asqueaba mucho.

Te llevo al bar que te dijo que te llevaría, y apareció Eridan, estando en el bar que le dijiste que estarías. Su mirada también te dio asco. Comentaste que era una casualidad que se encontrara allí, y le giñaste.

Aunque no le hubieras dicho que iban a ese lugar, las posibilidades de encontrártelo eran grandes. Ahí se reunían todos los de la universidad, todos los domingos había karaoke. Y aunque no fuera domingo, estaba bastante lleno el local.

Te fijaste que Eridan sacudía la boca, pero no te interesaste en lo que hablaba. Apostarías a que se estaba quejando, o adulándote, que eran casi lo mismo con él. Le sonreirías mucho más, y terminarías aburriéndote, y lo dejarías al final.

— ¡Eres tan apuesto! — Le dijiste a Eridan, viendo a Sollux. El ultimo pensaba que solo jugabas con el del acento, pero de hecho lo hacías con los dos.

No es que fueras una muchacha cruel, ni estabas acostumbrada a jugar con las personas, pero ellos te habían puesto en una situación de la que solo podías divertirte haciendo lo que hacías. Eras como una manzana de la discordia, por la que ellos peleaban.

Y tu solo disfrutabas del espectáculo. De hecho te encantaba, era una forma de molestarlos, a pago de cuantas veces ellos te habían irritado a ti.

Mantenías la conversación diciendo tonterías. Estos chicos te veían como una estúpida, pero si así lo era, ¿qué era lo que querían de ti? Los observaste, más pendiente de tus pensamientos que de lo que hablaban. Suspiraste cuando ambos te vieron esperando tu intervención.

— Lo siento, pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los horrocruxes con Voldemort? — Cuando les parpadeaste, sabias que tenías dos hoyuelos en las mejillas por la sonrisa tímida que era tu boca.

En serio, ¿que no tenía otro tema del que hablar que no fuera Harry Potter? Carraspeaste mientras te parabas, ibas a baño o algo así, para ellos. Pero, no. Te fijaste en el grupo de personas que estaban con Aradia, un grupo de personas a la que siempre le habías querido hablar, pero nunca te habías atrevido.

Ellos siempre parecían alegres, riéndose estruendosamente y conversando cosas polémicas con naturalidad. La que más te gustaba del grupo era Aradia, de hecho, te gusta mucho perder horas admirándola. Hablabas muy seguido con ella.

Su sonrisa era igual de brillante con todos, e incluso era casi mágica cuando hablaba de esas cosas oscuras que le gustaban, y por la forma en que te miraba con sus ojos cafés, no podías más que sonreírle de vuelta. Ella te confundía y toda ella te gustaba.

Estaba parada junto al bar, rodeada de un montón de gente, y notaste que todos hacían un esfuerzo por oír lo que decía. Algunos se inclinaban, otros se acercaban a ella. La música estaba bastante fuerte el esa parte del local, y el espacio donde estaban, también era oscuro e íntimo.

Sirviéndote un vaso de cualquier líquido que encontraste, cerca de ellos, podías oír su dulce voz. Era algo firme, pero también amable. Ella te vio y sonrió, y luego termino de contar lo que estaba haciendo con varios gestos curiosos, para que después sonara una carcajada general.

Esquivo a las personas que estaban entre ella y tú. Miraste hacia adelante, azorada por la visión de su cuerpo en un vestido, posiblemente más ajustado que el tuyo. Aradia era alta, con piernas largas, y cintura fina y caderas ligeramente redondeadas, y pechos grandes.

Tú eras de poca estatura y complemente redondeada, y no se parecían nada. Llego junto a ti, y la viste hacia arriba, aunque no era mucha la diferencia de alturas, tu no llevabas tacones y ella sí.

Paso su mano por tu cintura, y te acerco hacia ella. Intento hablar, pero ni ella oyó lo que salió de su boca. Te aparto al cabello, y te dijo al oído:

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se apartó un poco, y se agacho de nuevo. — No pareces de las que salen cuando vienen los finales.

— Vine con alguien. — Te paraste de puntillas para que te escuchara, y al mirarla viste decepción el su rostro. — De hecho, estoy con dos muchachos.

— Oye, estas arrasando. ¡Deja algo para mí! — Le sonrió de forma ambigua, y dejo que terminas de hablar.

— ¡Pero es que son tan aburridos! ¿Me puedo unir? — Señalaste al grupo donde antes Aradia estaba. Ella arrugo la nariz, considerando otra cosa, pero no la dijo, y te jalo hacia sus amigos.

— Eh, oigan. — Alzo la voz intentando llamarlos. — Ella es Feferi. — Del grupo solo tres personas le prestaron atención.

Una era una chica flaca, con un abundante cabello negro, y ojos azules oscuros, exaltados con cantidades tremendas de maquillaje. Te dedico una mirada rápida, sin fijarse realmente en ti, y se fijó en Aradia luego. Tanta era la fuerza con que la miraba, que te impresiono que no desviara la mirada.

Otra la chica parecía mas agradable, con rostro redondeado y mejillas acostumbradas a sonreír. Su cabello azul, más despeinado que el de la primera, le rozaba con los hombros, y unos lentes oscuros le ocultaban los ojos. Se colgaba del brazo de un muchacho, de forma sugestiva.

Y por último el chico. Veía a la chica agarrada de su brazo con molestia. Su estatura era normal, pero lo que más resaltaba en él era sus cejas, y su capacidad de fruncirlas tanto, tanto que casi tocaban su nariz. Era jaloneado por la del cabello azul, hacia ti.

Cuando estaban lo sufrientemente cerca, Aradia lo señalo uno a uno. — Ella es Terezi. — Chica del cabello azul, te repetiste para no olvidar los nombres. — El Karkat, su esclavo. — Te reíste del comentario, mientras el hundía sus cejas más de lo que creías posible. — Y esta perra, — Paso un brazo por el cuello de la flaca y alta mujer, y la acerco hacia ella. — es Vriska. Ella me odia, me odia mucho.

Tú les reíste, un poco incomoda por cómo te miraba Vriska. Nerviosa, decidiste presentarte. Lo hiciste, con tu nombre temblando entre tus labios. Tus mejillas enrojecieron cuando recordaste que Aradia ya te había presentado.

Bien hecho, Feferi, bien hecho, te dijiste. Pero el grupo entero se rio, sin malicia, y la chica de los lentes de sol te hablo, preguntándote un no sé qué de dragones. Aradia negó con la cabeza, divertida.

— Siempre actúan un poco raro al principio. Luego veras que son geniales. — Te dijo, y tú le respondiste que ya lo eran. Ella volteo los ojos, e intento no sonreír.

Pero ellos comenzaron a hablar, dejando a Aradia y a ti fuera del tema. Viste como ella miraba a las chicas, y murmuraba algo, mientras ellas sonreían cómplices. Luego les dieron completamente la espalda.

— Vamos a bailar. — Dijo, jalándote hacia el tumulto de personas. Generalmente la idea de moverte entre personas desconocidas y sudorosas no te agradaba mucho, pero el simple contacto con la piel de Aradia te hacia olvidar todo lo demás.

No sabias como bailar. Pero saltaste, agitaste los brazos, gritaste y te carcajeaste feliz, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacías. La presencia de Aradia te emocionaba, te aturdía y te animaba. Tanto que olvidaste a tus acompañantes, hasta que la Megido, jadeando, te aparto para hablarte.

— ¿No estas cansada? ¿Quieres algo para beber? — Pregunto con los ojos brillando. Y por alguna extraña razón, recordaste a los muchachos que eran tus acompañantes.

Aunque ellos eran demasiado molestos juntos, no querías dejarlos solos. Ellos, o al principio Sollux, te habían acompañado todo el rato, e intentaron entretenerte y hablarte, pero aun así, no te producían más que un ligero desagrado.

En cambio, Aradia con soltar unas pocas palabras te hacia sonreír, y te asegurabas de oír cada cosa que salía entre sus labios, incluso si fuera una exclamación. Desde la primera vez que la viste fue así, quedaste prendada irremediablemente, lo admitías.

Suspiraste, por lo que estabas a punto de decir. Consideraste en no hacer nada, pero algo te impedía ignorarlo. No los podías dejar plantados, así, sin más. Carraspeaste y le jaloneaste la camiseta a la alta, para que se volteara y te oyera.

— Eh, bueno. — No entendías el porqué, pero no sabías como explicarle a Aradia la situación. — Ah. ¿Ya te dije que vine con dos chicos, no? Creo que debería volver con ellos, no es bueno que estén juntos y sin mi tanto tiempo.

— Anda, ¿acaso eres su madre? — Lo consideraste, y entre sonrisas, le asentiste. Ella inclino su cabeza, pensando en algo. Su cabello se movió junto con ella, esponjoso. — ¿No te importa que te acompañe?

Te emocionaste con la idea. Los despacharías, y pasarías el rato con Aradia. Si es que ella lo deseaba. Aun así, podría ser que los chicos que te había acompañado generaran problemas. Siempre lo hacían.

Caminaste con zancadas grandes, que Aradia alcanzaba con pasos normales. Esquivaron a las personas que constantemente se movían. Tú te agachabas, evadías, y hasta saltabas. Pronto Aradia quedo atrás, así que procuraste avanzar, pero no lo suficiente para que te perdiera de vista.

Al fin, llegaste a la sala, grande y con mesas y sillas, donde el ruido de la conversación no era aplacado por la música. Buscaste la mesa donde había estado sentada, y caminaste hacia ella.

Sollux estaba sentado, viendo tristemente a una chica reírse a carcajadas. Como llegaste por atrás, pusiste tu mano en su hombro y te vio automáticamente. Te sonrió de una manera extraña.

— ¿Y Eridan? — Preguntaste al no verlo.

— Se fue. Te tardaste mucho yendo a donde ibas, y se cansó.

— Oh. — Te sentiste mal por el tono que utilizo tu interlocutor. Subiste el brazo, y viste la hora en tu reloj. Más de una hora habías estado con Aradia. — Lo siento. — Dijiste apenada, sin ver al Sollux a la cara.

— No importa mucho. — Hablo con voz calmada, y pensaste que si importaba. Lo observaste pensando en que decir, cuando su expresión cambio drásticamente. — Ugh. — Soltó brusco, fijando su vista detrás de ti. Curiosa por su reacción, viste detrás de ti.

Solo era Aradia, que también hacía gala de una expresión de desagrado. Confundida, abriste la boca para decir algo, pero nada te vino a la mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sollux te cogió del brazo, y te aparto con violencia hacia un lado. Se acercó a ti, pero tú arqueaste la espalda para alejarte de él. Sus ojos, se movieron nerviosamente alrededor, para verte después.

Tú buscaste a la Megido volteándote e ignorando al chico. Ella, se había detenido a medio paso, viéndolos, notablemente incomoda. Bajo los brazos, y se quedó quieta, como si ya no pudiera hacer nada.

— ¿Qué haces con ella? — Hablo apresurado el chico, oprimiendo la mano que tenía sobre tu brazo. Te alejaste, y rechazaste su toque. — Ella... ¡Ella! ¿Cómo mierda la conoces?

La incomodidad alrededor de ustedes creció. Estabas más que confundida, estabas extrañada. Supusiste que se conocían, y su relación no había acabado muy bien.

No sabias cuan acertada estabas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Fue eso lo único que alcanzo en convertirse en palabras fuera de tu boca. — ¿Pueden explicar lo que está pasando? — Desesperada, los viste alternamente.

La chica se adelantó. Comenzó a hablar, y el rostro de Sollux se congestiono con desagrado. Gruño, y se acercó mucho a ti.

— Sollux y yo ya nos conocemos. De hecho, — Su cara estaba llena de vergüenza, y molestia. — fuimos pareja.

Te quedaste estática. Tú, Feferi Peixes, por primera vez en tu vida, no sabías que decir. Porque era complicado, la chica que te gustaba fue novia del chico al que tú le gustabas. De una situación como esta, seguramente alguien saldría lastimado.

— ¿En serio? — Podrías haber dicho algo mejor. — ¡Debieron hacer una buena pareja! — Pudiste quedarte callada. De todas las cosas que podías decir, tuvo que ser eso.

Pero no se molestaron por tu comentario. Solo, te miraron, esperando a que eligieras a alguno, para rendirse. Esa era la peor situación en la que te podías encontrar, no querías herir los sentimientos de alguno por una elección precipitada y seleccionada bajo presión.

Pensaste rápido en algo que hacer y que no te dejara como alguien cruel.

E hiciste lo mejor que se ocurrió. Caminaste hacia la chica, y cuando ya estabas lo suficientemente cerca, te paraste de puntillas y pasaste tu brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tranquilizándote, respiraste unas tres veces y la jalaste hacia abajo.

Le plantaste un beso grande y dulce, sobre sus labios. Querías que durara más, mucho más, pero sentías la mirada de Sollux taladrándote la nuca. Eso te incomodaba mucho, así que separaste de Aradia, y sin quitar tus brazos de su cuello, le sonreíste.

Te alejaste de ella, y cogiste a Sollux por el brazo, que estaba muy quieto, y con la vista fija en ti. Le sonreíste, pero no era la misma que le habías dedicado a Aradia.

— Es tarde. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? — Caminaste y lo obligaste a él a hacer lo mismo, apretando su brazo. Miraste a Aradia una última vez.

Ella tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, pero te miraba con cariño. Esperaste que ella entendiera, y que comprendiera lo que había en tu mirada.

Caminaste hacia la salida tranquilamente con Sollux, el sin hablar ni tu tampoco. Agradeciste mucho eso. **Y caminar a su lado jamás se había vuelto difícil**, hasta ahora. En algún momento el comenzaría a preguntar, así que decidiste explicarlo todo antes de que la situación se volviera más complicada.

— Me gusta Aradia. — Pausaste, observándolo de reojo, y organizando lo que ibas a decir. — Desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi desde que la conocí. — Tragaste, y te preparaste para decir lo demás. — Realmente, realmente, no me gustas tú, ni Eridan. Solo no los rechace porque no quería ser mala. Pero ya las últimas veces que salí contigo, o con el... Ya me estaban cansando.

Habías soltado su brazo hace mucho, pero aun así caminabas cerca de él. Te adelantaste, y lo viste de frente, para que supiera que lo que decías, lo decías en serio.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención jugar contigo. — O quizás sí, pero no se lo podías decir.

— Realmente no importa. — Hablo mirando al piso, y eso te hizo sentir mal. Le diste un beso en la mejilla, como pidiéndole perdón.

— Discúlpame. — Dijiste, por si acaso no había entendido la razón del beso. Suspiraste. — A partir de aquí puedo ir sola, si no te molesta.

Sollux asintió sin verte, y sin protestar, te dejo caminar e irte sola, cosa que nunca te había permitido. Siempre te acompañaba a casa. Te disgusto su falta de palabras, y te diste cuenta que habías perdido un amigo.

Perlo había sido una noche larga, y buena. Aun no sabías si Sollux dejaría de hablarte, o si Aradia te correspondía, pero sentías un optimismo increíble, que te hacia confiar en que todo iba a ir como deseabas.

Si, esta había sido una larga noche.

* * *

Ah, hoy descubri que soy la Reina de los OOC,s.

Este fanfic participa del reo de el Foro de Homestuck Sburb Session -Ap13. Yo elegia a las Peixes, y podia elegir entre la Condesa, Meenah, y Feferi. Ve tu a saber porque elegi a Fef, que es un personaje al cual no estoy acostumbrada, y well, escribir el fanfic se mehizo muy dificil. De hecho escribi tres, dos a medias, y este, es el tercero, el mas decente(?).. Ah, mi frase es **Y caminar a su lado jamás se había vuelto difícil**.


End file.
